Le Silence de la Mort
by Spiria
Summary: Itachi est mort...Tué par Sasuke...Et une jeune fille est désemparée,déboussolée par cette mort...Car pour elle, c'est son amour qui est détruit, brisé...


Salut, c'est Spiria…Je reviens pour une nouvelle fic mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un Neji/Hina c'est un Hina? Je dédie cette fic à Osi-chan, voilà c'est pour toi…En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Le Silence de la Mort**

Itachi est mort…

Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que la nouvelle se sait…C'est son frère qui l'a tué, à l'issue d'un combat féroce, un combat où le désir de vengeance de Sasuke a été le plus fort…

Flash Back :

Les deux combattants étaient épuisés…Ils se tenaient l'un et l'autre à l'opposé d'une grande prairie, qui était la seule spectatrice d'un combat qui n'en finissait pas…Sasuke et Itachi se regardaient droit dans les yeux, conscient que cet assaut serait le dernier…Ils ne leur restaient que quelques gouttes de chakra…Et puis soudain, ils se mirent en mouvement et se donnèrent un dernier coup de poing, s'envoyant valsés dans les airs…Sasuke atterrit brutalement sur le sol tandis qu'Itachi alla se cogner contre un arbre, à moitié assommé…Sasuke en profita pour se relever difficilement…puis il attrapa un kunaï avec sa main droite et se dirigea vers son frère d'un pas lourd…Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de se relever…Sasuke arriva devant Itachi…

« Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être seul devant la mort »

« Je…Je ne suis pas seul »

Sasuke se mit aussitôt dans une colère noire, conséquence des mots prononcés par son frère. Son regard devint aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir et sa bouche se déforma en un rictus de haine…

« Si ! Si ! Tu es seul, seul devant la mort, comme moi je l'étais devant la mort de nos parents ! »

Et dans un cri rempli de colère, il s'accroupit, brandit le kunaï haut dans le ciel, et le planta dans la poitrine de son frère, à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur…Sasuke regarda alors l'expression sur le visage de son frère, espérant y lire la souffrance…au contraire, le visage d'Itachi respirait la sérénité…Et malgré la douleur qu'il commençait à sentir dans sa poitrine…

« Bravo Sasuke, tu as réussis à me battre, je savais que tu y arriverais…Mais tu n'as rien compris, petit frère, je ne meurs pas seul… »

A ce moment là, il se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang…Puis ces yeux commencèrent à se fermer petit à petit, signe que la vie commençait à s'échapper de son corps…Mais avant qu'il ne pousse son dernier soupir, on put l'entendre dire un mot…un prénom…Mais ce fut dit tellement bas que seul Sasuke l'entendit…

« Alors c'est toi qui le fait ne pas se sentir seul…Tu devra mourir aussi…

Et Itachi mourut…

Fin du Flash-Back

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke revint à Konoha en portant le corps sans vie d'Itachi. Le lendemain, tout Konoha était au courant…Tsunade fit enterrer Itachi avec les ninjas morts au combat, décidant que malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu faire, Itachi restait avant tout un ninja de Konoha…Cette décision avait été vivement critiqué par Sasuke mais Tsunade était resté inflexible…

Quelques jours plus tard…

Le soleil commence à peine à se lever…Ses rayons, encore faibles de lumière, ne laissent voir que des ombres…Puis, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent, d'autres détails apparaissent…Les ombres deviennent des sépultures sauf une…Celle-ci est accroupit…Cette ombre est en fait une personne…Mais elle est encapuchonnée, de sorte que l'on ne puisse pas voir son visage…Cette personne est accroupie mais son dos est tellement avachi que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle est prostrée dans une attitude de souffrance extrême…Elle reste dans cette position quelques minutes puis elle se lève, la tête toujours baissée, et s'approche de la tombe qui se trouve devant elle…Puis elle s'assoit devant la sépulture, murmure quelques mots, sans doute une prière…Ensuite elle tend son bras droit et pose délicatement sur la tombe une rose rouge, signe d'amour éternel…Elle relève la tête et regarde devant elle…Le nom écrit sur la sépulture…Il a été tracé en fines lettres noires…C'est la tombe d'Itachi Uchiwa…

La personne enlève son capuchon, révélant ses traits…C'est une jeune fille, elle a des yeux blancs comme de la porcelaine et des cheveux noirs à reflets violets…Elle est belle, elle est jeune…Mais elle connaît déjà la mort…Sa mère était morte quand elle était toute petite…Elle ne se souvient pas vraiment dans quelles conditions…Ce dont elle se souvient surtout c'est du silence que cela à causé… Chez elle, depuis cet événement, plus rien ne bouge…Le silence est partout présent comme pour sans cesse lui rappeler qu'elle a perdu un être cher…Et maintenant, c'est lui qu'elle perd…Lui qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance…

Flash Back :

Une petite fille de trois ans aux grands yeux blancs vagabondait toute seule dans la forêt près de Konoha, ramassant des fleurs. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, cherchant des yeux une fleur rare.

BAM

Une immense explosion retentit. Elle provenait, d'après le bruit, d'un arbre situé à sa droite. C'est avec la peur au ventre qu'elle s'y rendit, avançant, mètre par mètre, vers la source du bruit…

BAM

Cette deuxième explosion fut encore plus assourdissante. La petite fille aux yeux blancs se demanda si c'était prudent d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle hésita quelques instants puis finalement décida de continuer. Elle s'avança donc un peu plus…Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle…Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années s'entraînait, ou plutôt s'acharnait à frapper un arbre avec ses poings et ses pieds. Ses coups étaient lourds et à chaque fois qu'il frappait, l'arbre se pliait un peu plus. Soudain, suite à un coup plus fort que les autres, l'arbre s'effondra entièrement avec un craquement sonore.

La petite fille regarda avec étonnement ce jeune garçon. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas en avant…

« Eh ! Toi je t'ai vu, alors sort de là et viens voir par là »

La petite fille, qui était partiellement caché par un arbuste situé devant elle, se demanda comment il avait pu la voir alors qu'elle se situait quasiment derrière lui…Après un moment d'hésitation elle le rejoignit. Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui de ses petits pas tremblant, le jeune garçon se retourna, dévoilant un regard de braise. Il la regarda avancer vers lui, la dévisagea de haut en bas…La petite fille, gênée par ce regard persistant, détourna le regard mais continua d'avancer…

« Tu es l'héritière des Hyugas, c'est ça ? Moi je suis Itachi Uchiwa. »

« Oui…Je m'appelle Hinata »

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui prit le menton d'une main, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux…

« Tu es mignonne… »

Le compliment fit rougir Hinata…

Et ce fut le début d'une relation extraordinaire entre une héritière timide et sensible

Fin Flash Back

Hinata sentit ses joues chauffées…Dire qu'elle rougissait encore rien qu'en pensant à ce souvenir…Mais elle n'aurait plus aucun moment d'intimité avec lui…Car elle l'avait perdu à tout jamais…Lui, le garçon qu 'elle aimait et qui l'aimait…Et dans sa mort, il avait tout emporter…

Flash-Back :

C'était un soir de pleine lune…Comme à leur habitude, Hinata, âgé de dix ans et Itachi, âgé de seize ans se rejoignirent sur le terrain de leur première rencontre…Ils restèrent longtemps l'un devant l'autre, leurs regards s'accrochant ensemble…Puis Hinata se décida à briser le silence

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire… ? »

« Oui, je pars, loin très loin…Je risque de ne pas revenir… »

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, Hinata se jeta dans ses bras et dit d'une voix où transparaissait l'émotion qu'elle ressentait…

« Non, Itachi, s'il te plaît, ne part pas…»

Il se dégagea de ses bras et soupira longuement…

« Je suis obligé de m'en aller, Hinata…Mais je voulait te dire, avant de partir, que je ressentais des sentiment pour toi…Hinata, je t'aime… »

Elle ne comprit pas trop ce qui ce passait. Après tout, elle n'avait que dix ans et l'amour était encore un sentiment inconnu pour elle…Ce n'est que quand elle sentit la brûlure du contact entre ses lèvres et celles d'Itachi, quand elle sentit un feu s'allumer au plus profond de son cœur, qu'elle comprit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Itachi…

Cela devait être le début d'un amour total et éternel…Et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas…

Fin Flash Back

La jeune fille commença à sangloter…Pourquoi était-il mort ? Pourquoi ? Il l'avait laissé seule, seule dans son amour, seule dans sa tristesse…Quelques jours après leur premier baiser, elle avait appris qu'il avait assassiné ses parents…Mais malgré ça, elle avait quand même continué à l'aimer, envers et contre tout…Et lui aussi il l'aimait, ils avaient continué à se voir malgré le fait qu'Itachi soit recherché…Et maintenant il l'a laissé seule…Hinata sentit les larmes perler sur ses joues…Elle sanglota pendant de longues minutes, désemparée…Puis elle se mit à crier, à crier son nom, à l'appeler…Elle voulait qu'il revienne…Elle voulait qu'il la serre dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse avec amour, avec tendresse…Et puis…

« T'es malheureuse, Hinata ?... »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui lui avait parlé d'une voix sarcastique…Elle l'avait reconnue…Sasuke Uchiwa…

« Tu pleures mon frère, Hinata ? »

En un instant il se retrouva à ses côtés et la fixa de son regard glacial…

« A partir de maintenant, tu ne seras plus en état de le faire…Tu vas mourir, Hinata Hyugas, comme mon frère… »

Il avait un regard déterminé…

«Et tu es seule dans ta mort, car Itachi n'est pas avec toi…»

« Tu ne comprendras jamais, Sasuke…, l'amour qu'il y a entre moi et ton frère peut tout vaincre…Notre amour a déjà résisté à tout…La mort ne fera rien, au contraire elle nous réunira pour toujours…»

« C'est toi qui ne comprend rien ! »

Et Sasuke tua Hinata…D'un coup bien placé, juste au dessus du cœur, empêchant l'apport d'oxygène vital au fonctionnement de cet organe. Puis il porta Hinata sur la tombe de son frère, l'allongea et lui fit mettre les bras en croix. Puis il s'éloigna lentement…Et malgré les sentiments de haine et de colère qu'il avait ressenti pour Hinata et Itachi, il espéra que la mort les fasse se réunir…

Fin…

Une fic rempli d'émotions…J'ai aimé l'écrire…Reviews ?


End file.
